Lyrical Poetry
by alinova
Summary: The premise of this is that I put my phone on shuffle and then I take random lines from songs and put them into a poem.
1. Lyrical Poetry: Monday

'cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too close,  
why did love put a gun in my hand? was it for redemption? was it for revenge?  
i'm not saying it was your fault, although you could have done more - oh, you're so naive,  
jumping up and down the floor... my head is an animal,  
i'll stop time for you, the second you say you'd like me to,  
if you don't like the way i talk then why am i on your mind?  
stop and stare, i think i'm moving but i go nowhere,  
i found myself in the fire burnt hills and the land of a billion lights,  
she can't remember a time when she felt needed, if love was red then she was colour-blind,  
see your fingers shake, i'm getting through your heartbreak,  
let's set each other's lonely nights, be each other's paradise,  
i look off and i stare, it's like i've stopped breathing but completely aware.


	2. Lyrical Poetry: 30STM Edition

it's a beautiful lie, it's a perfect denial, such a beautiful lie to believe,  
we were the kings and queens of promise, we were the victims of ourselves,  
there was truth, there was consequence against you,  
it's a brave new world, from the last to the first,  
did we create the modern myth, did we imagine half of it?  
honest to god i'll break your heart, tear you to pieces and rip you apart,  
in the beginning was life, a dawning age,  
his face is a map of the world,  
come break me down, bury me, bury me,  
tell me would you kill, to save a life?  
i've been up in the air, lost in the night, i wouldn't trade an eye for your lies, your lust for my life.


	3. Lyrical Poetry: Troye Sivan Edition

kiss me on the mouth and set me free, sing me like a choir, i can be the subject of your dreams, your sickening desire,  
but everything is shattering and it's my mistake, only fools fall for you,  
leave this blue neighbourhood, never knew loving could hurt this good, and it drives me wild,  
'cause you know that I can't trust myself with my three a.m. shadow, i'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone,  
my happy little pill, take me away, dry my eyes, bring colour to my skies, my sweet little pill, tame my hunger, lie within, numb my skin,  
take me back to the basics and the simple life, tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease,  
well don't you want to see the world, boy, all the countries and their stars, boy,  
this separation, time and space between us, for some revelation, you didn't care to discuss.


	4. Lyrical Poetry: Three Days Grace Edition

lied too much, she saud that she's had enough, am i too much?  
i like it rough, because i'd rather feel pain than nothing at all,  
i could be mean, i could be angry, you know i could be just like you,  
your bottle's almost empty, you know this can't go on, because of you my mind is always racing,  
so what if you can see the darkest side of me? somebody help me tame this animal i have become,  
i'll be the first to say, that now i'm okay, and for the first time, i've opened up my eyes, this was my worst love, she was the first to go, and when she leaves you for dead, you'll be the last to know,  
i swear i never meant to let it die, i just don't care about you anymore,  
this world will never be what i expected, and if i don't belong, who would have guessed it?  
don't put your life in someone's hands, they're bound to steal it away,  
i'm too young to lose my soul, i'm too young to feel this old,  
so i'll stay up all night, with these bloodshot eyes, while these walls surround me with the story of our lives,  
you're not the only one, refusing to go back down, you're not the only one, so get up, let's start a riot,  
i'm thinking to myself, that i've done something wrong, have i crossed the line? have you found out this time?  
you keep coming back to the scene of the crime, but the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway, all you left behind... is a chalk outline.


End file.
